1. Field
The present application is directed to resettable circuit interrupting devices without limitation ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI""s), arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCI""s), immersion detection circuit interrupters (IDCI""s), appliance leakage circuit interrupters (ALCI""s), equipment leakage circuit interrupters (ELCI""s), circuit breakers, contactors, latching relays and solenoid mechanisms. More particularly, certain embodiments of the present application are directed to IDCIs that include a reset lock out portion capable of preventing the device from resetting under certain circumstances and an independent trip mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical appliances have an electrical cord having a line side, which is connectable to an electrical power supply, and a load side that is connected to the appliance, which is an electrical load. Certain appliances may be susceptible to immersion in a conductive fluid, which may present a shock hazard. Other fault scenarios may be addressed by other circuit interrupters alone or in combination. Accordingly, the electrical wiring device industry has witnessed an increasing call for circuit breaking devices or systems which are designed to interrupt power to various loads, such as household appliances, consumer electrical products and branch circuits. In particular, appliances utilized in areas that may be wet, such as hair dryers, may be equipped with an IDCI to protect against immersion hazards. Such products have been marketed by companies under brand names including Conair
The present application relates to a resettable circuit interrupting devices.
In one embodiment, the circuit interrupting device includes a user interface. Before the device is used, it is tripped. The user must then use the user interface to enable a test actuator to initiate a test of the device. If the test passes, the device will reset. Otherwise, the device will be locked out. In another embodiment, the device may be tripped by a user interface to a mechanical trip mechanism.
One embodiment for the circuit interrupting portion uses an electro-mechanical circuit interrupter to cause electrical discontinuity in at least one of the phase and neutral conductive paths of the device, and sensing circuitry to sense the occurrence of a predetermined condition. The mechanical trip arm may be configured to facilitate mechanical breaking of electrical continuity in the phase and/or neutral conductive paths, if the trip actuator is actuated. Furthermore, the mechanical trip arm or level may be configured so that it will not be operable to reset the device.